


Why me?

by SeaSparkle



Series: Lancelot Week 2017 [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Idiots in Love, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mentions of Lotor's Generals, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaSparkle/pseuds/SeaSparkle
Summary: Lance, a servant who works at the castle of the Altean royal family, has been friends with Lotor since they were young. The problem is, he also has romantic feelings for the prince.





	Why me?

**Author's Note:**

> Um... I think I played a bit loose with the prompt, oh well.  
> Lancelot week day 6: strengths/ insecurities

It was a stupid crush. That's all it was. That's what Lance kept trying to tell himself.

It started one day when Lance was quite young. He was helping out his parents, who worked for the Altean royal family, when some of the courtiers children started teasting him. They picked on him for his hand-me-down clothing, for the fact that his parents were servants, and for his markings. You see, Lance had a disorder that caused the markings on his face to be mismatched. One of them was blue, while the other one was red.

Lance was in tears when a boy, who seemed like he was a few years older then him, came in, glaring at the Altean children. The boy looked like he might be Altean, but he was bigger, and had lilac color skin and split pupils. He was dressed finely in red and black, and his silky white hair was up in a ponytail.

All it took was the boy's icy glare for all of the court children to pale and hurry off with rushed bows.

Once they were gone, the boy gave Lance a soft look.

"I'm sorry that you had to deal with that. I know what it's like, being different." The boy told him.

Lance rubbed at his eyes with his sleeves, "T-thank you."

The boy smiled, holding out his hand, "I'm Lotor!"

"I'm Lance!" He took the boys hand, shaking it eagerly.

Lotor was his friend for the rest of the day. Helping him out around the castle and running around with him outside when his duties were complete. It wasn't until much later that Lance found out who his friend really was. His father came out and Lotor sheepishly went over to him. His father, who was none other then Empirer Zarkon, ask his son where he had been all day. Lotor explained that he found a friend and that they were just playing. While Zarkon didn't exactly look happy that his son was hanging around a servant class boy, he didn't say anything. He even agreed to let Lotor play with Lance again.

Many years later, Zarkon himself would tell Lance that Lotor had always found it hard to make friends. The Galra saw him as an Altean, while the Altean's saw him as a Galra. In the end, he was glad that Lotor found a friend that didn't care about the fact that he was of two races. 

For many years, whenever Lotor would come to Altea, he would always find at least a little time to spend with Lance. Even when the two of them got older and had many duties to attend to, Lotor always visited him.

It was after one such visit that Hunk, a friend of his who was from a minor noble house, started teasing him.

"What's with that smile?" Hunk laughed, poking his friend's cheek.

Lance swatted at him, "What? I can't be happy to see a friend?"

Hunk snorted, "Dude. You practically had heart eyes. You like him!"

"I do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do not!" Lance pouted, continuing with his work. What did it matter if he did? It was just a stupid crush. A stupid crush that came about because of how handsome the prince had become. It would pass, he assured himself.

And besides. Nothing could become of his feelings. He was just a servant. On top of that, there wasn't really anything special about him. He wasn't good enough for Lotor, Prince of the Galra. 

Except the crush didn't go away. The more Hunk pointed it out, the more Lance realized it wasn't just a crush. He had feelings for his friend. He might even go as far as to say he was in love with him.

When he realized he was in love with Lotor, he locked himself inside a storage room and cried. He knew he wasn't good enough for Lotor. He knew Lotor would never love him in the way that he loved the prince. After all, how could he?

Lance had met many of the people Lotor knew. Princess Allura of Altea, the very princess he would surve one day. Acxa, a beautiful woman from a strange planet she refused to talk about. Narti, a strange woman without eyes, who had known Lotor for longer then Lance had. Ezor, a happy, beautiful woman who could make herself invisible. There was Zethrid, a strong woman with beautiful markings and coloration. Not to mention Keith, who was Acxa's brother. He was amazingly talented and now worked in the castle on Altean, and Shiro, a galra soldier and mentor of Keith's. They were all amazing, and with all of them there, it wasn't possible for Lotor to fall for him. 

He would just have to accept that his love would always be one sided.

 

It was a party for Princess Allura's birthday. Lord Zarkon had been unable to attend, but Lotor had made it. As he worked, Lance saw Lotor speaking with Allura. He couldn't help but think they would make a beautiful couple.

Lance was distracted with his duties when some time later, Lotor came over and took his hand.

"Would you join me outside for a moment?" Lotor asked.

Outside they stood together in silence for a while. Eventually, Lotor spoke.

"My father has told me to hurry up and begin courting the person I'm interested in." Lotor began, "he says watching me pine is the price he must pay for inflicting the same torture on his friends all those years ago. Back when he fell in love with my mother."

Lance tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "then why don't you start courting them?"

Lotor sighed, "I admit, if there is one similarity between me and my father, it's that we are both cowards when it comes to matters of love."

"Why? You're... you're amazing. You always know how to talk things through. You don't let anyone walk over you and you don't care about people's opinions. You're so graceful with a sword... like a dancer. You're an amazing pilot and honestly? I could listen to you talk about how much you love flying because you're just so cute when you gush about it. Not to mention you're so damn attractive it's not fair. You care so deeply for the people important to you and you would do anything for them. Whoever it is would be lucky to have you. " Lance found himself ranting off before he could stop himself.

When he was done he noticed Lotor's face was a bit darker. Was... was he blushing?

"That was... " Lotor began, rubbing the back of his neck, "um... wow."

"I'm sorry..." Lance whispered, looking down. 

A hand found it's way to Lance's chin, making him look up into the Prince's bright eyes.

"Don't be." Lotor whispered back. Before Lance knew what was happening, he felt lips brush against his.

... oh.

Lance kissed Lotor back, wrapping his arms around the prince. This was a dream, right? He would wake up at any moment. He would be alone in his bed, and Lotor wouldn't be kissing him.

Except he didn't wake up. Even when they pulled away for air. Even when Lotor kissed his neck, biting at the skin with his sharp fangs gently, making Lance's knees grow weak. It finally hit him that this was actully happening. He was outside with the prince, who was attacking his neck with one arm around Lotor and the other on the wall behind him.

"Why... me?" Lance asked breathlessly.

Lotor kissed him way back up to his lips. "hmmm..?" He hummed against them as he bagan kissing Lance again.

Lance kissed back before pushing Lotor back so he could think. "Why... why do you want me? You could have anyone!" Lance asked him.

"Exactly." Lotor said, "I can have whoever I want. I want you. You always know how to lighten the mood. You know all these weird skills. It makes me laugh sometimes. When you want to do something you pour your heart and soul into it. You love your family so much. You're not afraid to show you still want hugs from your mother, which is adorable. Tou're just.... you're so Lance. And that's all I've wanted for like... quite a while."

"I..." Lance began, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Instead, he just leaned forward, kissing the prince again. 

The talking would come later. Insecurities addressed. But for now, well... they had all the time in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, I hope it didn't suck.  
> ~ Sparkle


End file.
